


I Put My Future In You

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Not Ashamed, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, M/M, i wrote this instead of doing homework lol, im pretty proud of this tbh, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil comfort a crying Delia at 3 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put My Future In You

**Author's Note:**

> for Hannah and Hannah, my favorites 
> 
> based on phantheraglama's parent!phan art and headcannons, which have very quickly become one of my favorite things  
> http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com
> 
> title, somewhat inappropriately, from Ed Sheeran's "Small Bump"

Dan jerks awake when he hears crying. He blinks his eyes open slowly, dragging himself out of bed and down the hall. There’s light spilling from across the floor down the hall, the door pulled just shy of closed.  


Dan pads down the hall, pulling his sweatpants higher on his hips as he goes. He pauses when he gets to the open door of Delia’s room, listening to Phil’s murmuring.  


“Shh, love. You’ll wake Daddy.” Phil coos. Delia, nestled safely in her father’s arm, blinks at him, once, twice, then starts to quiet.  


“It’s too late for that.” Dan laughs, pushing the door open wider. “But it’s okay.” Phil’s head snaps up before he smiles at Dan, then goes back to calming Delia down.  


“You woke Daddy, Dee. But he doesn’t seem too mad. I know he loves to see you, almost as much as I do.”  


“How long have you been up with her?” Dan asks.  


“Dunno. Maybe an hour? The baby monitor woke me up, but I turned it off so you could sleep.” Phil shrugs. Dan stares at him, mouth hanging open, then shakes his head.  


“Go back to sleep, Phil. I’ll take care of Dee.” Phil nods sleepily, hands their daughter to Dan, then shuffles out the door and down the hall.  


“You too, princess. You need to sleep more than me and Papa.” Dan says, gently rocking Dee in his arms. “Come on, love. Stop fussing, go back to sleep.”  


Dan wanders around the room, murmuring nonsense about fairies and Peter Pan to the ten-month-old in his arms until she falls asleep. He lays her back in the crib gently, then makes his way down the hall back to his bed and his husband.  


“You’re so good with her.” Phil mumbles as Dan gets into bed.  


“You are too. Now go to sleep. I love you.”  


“I love you too, Dan.” 


End file.
